Many electronic devices include physical buttons or switches for adjusting various parameters or otherwise controlling device functionality. For example, electronic devices include a power button or switch that enables powering the device on and off. Electronic devices also typically include a button or switch that upon actuation by a user of the device may enable the volume level of the device to be adjusted. In certain electronic devices, a softkey button or switch may be provided that is flexibly programmed to invoke a variety of functions. A desired function for the softkey may be selected by a user of the device via, for example, a user interface associated with the device or may be invoked based on a predefined association with an application being executed on the device.